This invention relates to microwaveable food packages, and in particular, to a microwaveable food bag which may be recycled.
Microwaveable food packages have been widely accepted and are widely used. One example of such a food package is the bag in which popcorn is sold in. The popcorn in these bags is ready for heating and need only to be placed in a microwave oven to be prepared. These packages typically employ a metallic microwave susceptor which is deposited on a portion of the container to assist in the heating of the food contained in the packages.
As can be imagined, the wide acceptance of microwaveable food packages has produced a considerable amount of waste which must be disposed. The containers are typically paper or paperboard and have the metallic heat assist applied thereto. Although the paper or paperboard portion of the container is recyclable, the metal portion is not and therefor the package cannot be recycled. To recycle the paper container the heat assist would have to be removed from the packaging. As of now, there is no known product which allows the heat assist to be easily removed.